The Blood Queen
by oncequeen
Summary: Summary: Regina centric fic. Absorbing The Death Curse from the well had its consequences on the Mayor's body turning her into a Vampire. Things get rocky as she has problem in dealing with herself. And this fic also focuses on her mental state a lot. Lots of pairings before I get to the end game.[ Also this is not a 5 part fic as I changed my mind].
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the show OUAT.**_

* * *

Summary: Regina centric fic. Absorbing The Death Curse from the well had its consequences on the Mayor's body turning her into a Vampire. How would it affect her and those around her and her path towards redemption? And how would it affect Storybrooke?the Vampirism starts from Regina and I have not honestly thought to which characters it will extend to. I also ship Regina with almost everyone so I have not yet decided the endgame but yes I will get to various pairings with her(Robin,charming,etc,etc) and also some quality swanqween frienship .

People have always been fascinated by Vampires and I am in this matter,no different.I always had this idea while watching the show so I decided to finally pen it down as a you like it.

This chapter is basically setting things up so I hope you do not find it too boring. **Also the Vampirism starts from Regina and I have not honestly thought to which characters it will extend to.** I will write this fic on the lines of the original OUAT episodes but with my story entangeled (so its not too AU). **I also ship Regina with almost everyone so I have not yet decided the endgame but yes I will get to various pairings with her(Robin,charming,etc,etc) and also some good swanqeen frienship like a good bond.**

 _ **PLEASE R &R so I know if I should continue or not.**_

* * *

"You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me",Henry urged which was just enough for the Evil Queen to undo what Gold and she had started.

"Regina!" Gold called with a hint of genuine worry for he knew absorbing the _death_ spell would have consequences while just letting it happen would atleast prevent Cora for coming to Storybrooke and jeopardizing whatever he had in mind.

However it was too late as Regina stuck both her hands forward as her neck arched backwards in an almost uncomfortable position,the power from the spell burning on her skin. It was almost as if she _could feel_ death. The spell's unholy power ran through her veins as each second passed by and she could feel her body tighten and tighten as though with every second she was loosing her pulse. The sensation started from her fingers and soon reached her aching chest.

Before she knew it she was thrown to the side by the last bit of power she absorbed. Her head ached but not more than her chest to be specific her _heart_.

Henry however was too busy looking at the well in hopes of Emma and Mary Margret returning to notice his adoptive mother's condition or even to lend a hand to her.

Regina's heart ached so much for a moment she thought it would be best if she didn't have it at all just like her mother. She wanted to sooth her baby however while Henry was distracted she plunged her hand into her chest and pulled out her darkened heart,no matter how dark there was one thing it did as everybody's... _beat._ But it wasnt. she breathed heavily but whatever it was she was going to figure it out but _absolutely nothing was more important than her son._

"I am so sorry Henry!"Regina said gripping his shoulders "I tried my best" she said.

"No..no perhaps you did not,perhaps it was all a show to rub your hands off this problem, beacuse you really are The Evil Queen" a teary Henry said.

"No thats not true" Regina said almost in tears herself .How she hoped Snow White, her arch enemy and Emma the saviour the one to break her peaceful life with Henry would return.

There was shuffling behind them and she knew what it meant when Henry pushed past her and ran forward.

"Mom Grandma I am so glad you are back I knew you would make it". he said hugging Emma

"Yeah kid." The Saviour smiled she looked at the regal Mayor who looked really battered. "She saved you" Henry said proudly pointing to Regina who was slumping against a tree . She looked at the mother and daughter wearily.

"Why don't you go to Granny's with Ruby and wait for us there?Okay Henry" Emma said ruffling his hair. She watched him till he ran to Ruby and they both left.

"Your mother..uh...she is a piece of work" Emma said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah you should have known that by now" Regina grinned as if it was causal for her but what was not casual for her was the cut on Emma's finger.

Regina was getting restless and uncomfortable,her head spinning on the sight of her wound. It was like a big burden on her head. She tried to rub off her sweaty palms. Almost as if it was intoxicating.

"Yes after spending so much time around The Evil Queen how much more 'fascinating' her mother could be" Emma said half joking.

"I am _nothing_ like my mother do you understand !?"Regina scowled. She felt anger from her heart run straight to her hand as she wrapped it around Emma's neck lifting her from the ground.

"Re..gi..na..please" Emma protested as her feet kicked the air below them.

"REGINA,How dare you leave MY DAUGHTER" Mary Margret said and without wasting time she pulled out her sword and swung it at Regina's arm just enough to make a deep cut. Regina dropped Emma as a fearful Emma backed off.

"Regina..I did not mean to.."Emma began

"No!No..I did not mean to..."Regina cut her off. "A word with you Miss Swan" she said pulling Emma aside.

"I am on my best behaviour because of Henry.I would never do that and not at all infront of him." Regina said.

"Oh so you would do it if not him"Emma questioned.

"Debateable" Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for saving us Regina" Emma said genuinely.

"Oh you do understand that this is because of Henry right?Its always about him" Regina said half laughing.

"Yeah but ..."Emma continued with a pout "You did save me"

"Lets just say if I _wanted_ you dead...you would have been Henry or no Henry" Regina smirked.

"I got my answer. However do you feel? You acted really strange you were sweating and then that outburst..."Emma started

"REALLY? Darling you care about the health of this...this..woman who chocked you to death.."Snow interrupted the two.

"Stay away from our family" Snow warned Regina."Mary margret stop..."Emma said but it was barely a whisper.

"No this woman was always after me now she is after you...all this is an act right Regina..?did you cast a spell or something over the portal...so we die after sometime...so that the Saviour dies"

"OKay MOM STOP ENOUGH!" Emma snapped.

"I am not a kid you do realize this right ?that I am infact a year elder to you now stop hawking over me like this! I am a grown woman" Emma said

Mary margret stared at her daughter but all she said "I will see you at Granny's" before walking off.

"Regi.."Emma turned around but didnt find herself facing Regina as if she had disaaperead in thin air while she was arguing with her mother. She knew there was something up with this woman and sooner or later she would find out.

* * *

In a purple smoke she appeared in her bedroom pacing around. Regina got hold of her collar as she aggressively struggled with the buttons to get some felt suffocated but to her surprise she didnt feel the regular sensation of her chest moving up and down. She raised her fingers to her nose and to her terror she wasn't breathing.

"Whats going on..."she whispered to herself burring her hands in her hair.

She took off her coat and saw the blood on it from where Snow had cut her. She raised her hand to heal her wound but she could see no trace of it. Just the tear in her satturn shirt.

She remembered the pounding in her head when she saw Emma's wound .It was intoxicating as though her vision was blurry. She snapped from her thoughts when she suddenly jolted up as she covered her mouth and screamed in pain. The bile collected as she rushed to her washroom and bent over the sink. The pain brought tears to even her eyes. She recoiled in horror with the person standing in front of the mirror. It was her apart from the fact that she swore her incisors had increased in length..more like fangs.

* * *

Regina pulled up her car infront of Gold's shop as she entered she did break his little bell, the handle of the door coming clean in her hand.

"Oh to what do I owe the pleasure your Majasty? By the way congratulations...you just reunited _mother and son_ " Gold said smirking.

"Shut up you twisted little imp!" she said slamming the door handle on his counter causing the glass over it to shatter and prick her hands.

"Do you have no other useful places to channel your magic rather then...well..."Gold snorted at her blood "Causing property damage and self harm"

"I did _not_ use magic!You think this is funny?" She said

"No I think its rather a good situation you are in...your son not wanting to stay with you...trust me I know the pain" Gold said casting his eyes down.

"Yes but this..." she said showing the door handle."I will have him back..but tell me whats going on with me...from the time I absorbed the spell.." she said pacing.

"Oh..."Gold chuckled "So what's going on...?"

"You know..you just want me to say it...so you can entertain yourself you bastard" Regina glared.

"And I know the Evil Queen is not known for wasting time" Gold grinned.

"My heart is not beating..I ..I am not breathing my head was pounding...and..this!" she blurted and said motioning towards her incisors.

"Normal teeth are a problem?" Gold chuckled .Regina looked at the mirror he had there and he was right her teeth were indeed normal.

"But...but.."she stammered.

"But this might be a problem"Gold said holding his wrist out and magically cutting it a bit just a bit to get some blood.

Regina's eyes rolled back,the familiar pounding started... as if she was under a spell or compulsion.

Gold rested his hand on the table. Regina bent forward staring at the fresh drops of blood and before she realized it her face was dangerously close to the cut as her incisors gazed the blood. Just then Gold pulled his hand off and cured the cut. He absolutely loved toying with her.

"Look in the mirror...please" he said squinting his eyes

Regina gasped when she saw her now elongated incisors with their tip stained with blood.

"But I guess these are a problem..." Gold chuckled. "A true monster" he said.

He sweared he saw Regina's eyes get wattery. "If...you are done gloating tell me what is going on..." Regina said as firmly she could but there _was_ a slight tremble in her voice.

"Oh you know whats wrong with you but since my confirmation is necessary..."Gold said "What effect do you think a death spell would have on a living organism? The person would die...but you...since you are a witch and that to a powerfull one for..well others..your dark magic prevented it from killing you and interwined with it to cause...well some modifications..." he said

"However death spell brings death and it did to you as well..infact a fate worse than it..."

"Stop your games and just say it you bastard!" Regina growled turning to face him controlling herself from doing anything stupid. In that moment she knew what was going on with her. Oh she knew so well with how she would crave just at the sight of blood and how she hoped she was wrong.

"Uh..no..you see with me eveything comes at a price." he said

"If I recall I had nothing to give you and a deal requires both the parties having something the other is interested in..." Regina said mocking

Gold frowned "Really?" .

"Okay fine whats the price?" Regina said raising her arms in frustration.

"You would owe me one" he stated

"Fine..."Regina said.

"wow you are willing to give so much just to hear that word..."Gold chuckled. "You were right you did not have anything to offer me earlier but a favour from a magic wielding Vampire is a good bargain just to say the word "

Gold stressed on the next word then " _Vampire_ ".

"No...No..this..."Regina backed off and stormed out of his shop.

A vampire. People called her a monster and now she really was one, a blood lusty,revengeful one. A Vampire.

* * *

Okay so this is the first chapter and I do hope you like it. The next chapter will be more action since setting of things is done. I like the idea so I think I will continue with it.


	2. The Vampire wants what it wants:Ch2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the show OUAT.**_

People have always been fascinated by Vampires and I am in this matter,no different.I always had this idea while watching the show so I decided to finally pen it down as a you like it.

Thank you so much for the follows,favorites and reviews,they are really motivating. So without any further boring speech I would just like to get to the chapter. And also this is a rather quick update but I swear the others won't be.I don't want to just trap you in mundane updates, so I try...

 **Regina's thoughts will be in italics and single quotes. For proper summary please go to the Ch1.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:The Vampire Wants What It Wants**_

For Regina the best thing was to poof her to her mansion because the blood pumping through literally everyone's veins was driving her crazy and so she did.

She knew about vampires. It was in Maleficent spell book along with the mention of other _creatures_ like werewolves and shapeshifters.

Before she could comprehend she felt her phone buzzing with the name of the last person she wanted to talk to. Her vampire instincts along with her Evil ones were driving her crazy. She could literally rip the girl's heart out if she happened to be there in person. The idea of sinking her teeth in a beating heart made her head dizzy.

"What do you want Snow?" Regina spat.

"Actually its me" Emma's voice came from the other end.

"What makes you think you can call me?" Regina was really angry at Emma too because she had Henry but Regina did not. ' _Congatulations you just united mother and son she thought.'_

She was about to hung up but she stopped when she heard Emma "Trust me you want to hear this" Emma said "I am inviting you to dinner at Granny's. You know just a welcome dinner for me and Mary Margret, Henry will be there too"

"Henry...?" Regina repeated closing her eyes and smiling.

"Yes he cannot stop about how you saved us...I think he would be glad to have you there but I don't know about the rest..." Emma trailed.

"Since when do I care about anyone but my son!?" Regina grinned "I will be there but whats your opinion?" She asked.

All her life Regina had urged for approval,she tried for her mother's,Rumpelstiltskin's,the people's but when she landed nowhere she didn't care of anyone's approval but _her own_ but now she just fell vulnerable again because of Henry.

"Lets just say if I didn't want you there I wouldn't have called"Emma said in a sing song manner before hanging up.

Regina sighed and smiled of now having the thing she most wanted. Her son's approval. This was the closest to happy she had been in a while when she _remebered._

No she couldn't go. Not while she was a risk to her own son. But she wasn't going to let go of any chance to make it up to him as well. She would find a way.A way to keep her truth hidden and to have her son. _She would find a way to have everything._

* * *

Emma was taking some rounds around the neighborhood for passing her time since apart from magic, Storybrooke was rather a serene heaven.

She was passing by the Mayor's house when she decided to just talk to her once about the dinner and about being civil there.

She knocked a few times but no one was there to receive her. The last thing she saw was a purple haze before she was standing in front of The Evil Queen.

* * *

Regina rolled her eyes. She was still transitioning into a vampire and the last thing she needed was someone with fresh blood with her .With one gracious movement of her wrist she poofed Emma in-front of her.

"Woah hey...you could have just opened the door"Emma said shocked.

"I am a Queen and I rather not personally recieve just anyone . The visitors are brought to me" Regina said holding her head high. Blood lusty demon or not being regal ran through her _blood_.

"Oh and you rather use your precious magic to poof me in?Besides..."Emma said looking around "Why have you made the place into a haunted house or something..like its really dark in the middle of the day"

Emma said looking over at the mayor "And you...somewhat look restless you are sweating,looking pale...is everything alright?"Emma started

"Yeah just a little sick after absorbing an unholy spell to save _Snow White and her beloved daughter_ " she said wiping the sweat from her head.

"Yeah ofcourse...let a little sunrays fill in..."Emma said reaching to the curtains.

"Emma _no_ "Regina warned.

"Oh Regina this isn't your dark castle...or something. You are obviously going to feel sick like this." Emma said but no sooner had she pulled the curtains apart they slipped from her hand and shut. She repeated the process a few times but the same thing happened and she was finally pushed to the other side of the room.

Emma slumped against a wall as Regina took slow strides towards her with the click of her heels echoing in the empty mansion.

After her moment of disorientation she saw the Mayor hovering right infront of her. "I said _NO_!do you not understand?!" Regina threatened.

Emma looked at her angrily as she jumped back to her feet "Absolutely what is your problem?I try to make it up to you,try to talk good, be your friend give you a chance and this is how you treat me?You know that is your problem pushing away everyone!"Emma yelled.

"And now you are in your own dark house like a depressed wrecked vampire behaving as if the sun would burn you" Emma chuckled sarcastically.

Regina's head shot up at _the word_. "Get out!" Regina said clenching her fists and with watery eyes.

"yeah right...who wants to stay! besides I would never come just to see how you were holding up if I knew you would treat me like this" Emma said trying to process everything going on when she remembered Regina mentioning about the death spell.

"What _did_ absorbing the death spell do to you Regina?"She asked suspicious.

"Mind your own business Swan"Regina hissed.

"And now that you are diverging my question I am _more_ keen on knowing what is wrong and trust me I goddamn will" she said before leaving.

* * *

The dinner at Granny's went well,well except for her little argument with Emma outside. Blood lust wasn't a problem since Regina had ravaged The book for a a potion which could keep her blood lusts in control. _Blood lust_ wasn't a problem until she felt a burning sensation run along her throat after a while,as its effects on the transitioning vampire faded rather quickly.

* * *

Regina knew alcohol would help suppress her cravings so in the next couple of minutes she found herself at the Rabbit Hole.

As soon as her drink arrived she gulped it down but it didnt really make her feel that better .Surely it was working to some extent.

"Mind if I join you your highness?" a deep male voice suddenly sneaked on her from behind.

"I see your habit of sneaking on people hasn't stopped ?" Regina said rolling her eyes as Jefferson took a seat beside her,as soon as he did her body tensed up as though the effect of the alcohol was draining.

"Lets not make a scene here"Regina said "lets negotiate outside" she said getting up as he followed her out.

"The curse is broken...you can have your daughter why bother?" She asked leaning on her car as if he was wasting her time.

"Yes because now she has another family which doesnt think I am fit for her because of you!"He said.

"Oh you were never fit for her!" Regina said mocking him.

Jefferson's eyes were red now as he glared at her,he took a step towards her and with that Regina felt nauscious again. "Oh and you would be fit enough? wasnt it always your plan queenie?" he said pointing towards her and pressing his finger on her coat.

"Jefferson trust me you want to move away" she said but her mind was telling her to behave otherwise.

"Scared?"Jefferson grinned wrapping his arms around her neck as he pressed her body between the car and him.

"In your dreams" she smirked.

"You do realize I hate you right?" Jefferson said his lips hovering over hers.

"And me you" she said as their lips met passiontely his hand still on her throat. Regina broke the kiss and looked at him. "What makes you think this is not rape?" Regina pretended.

"For starters The Evil Queen would have ripped my heart out by now if that were the case" he said.

"Just this once lets relieve ourselves together like old times" Regina smirked as she tugged on his hair.

"fiesty as always" he said as he leaned in for another kiss. Regina wanted this distraction but she was constantly pushing her blood lusts behind her back.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, that this was wrong but what was the problem in drinking some _blood_ from just another use and throw toy of her's.

* * *

As soon as they reached her office she pushed him on the couch there and further below with her leg. She buried her face in his throat inhaling the sweet smell of blood as she trailed kisses down its length almost as if the blood touched her lips. The action was that of a predator.

Jefferson moaned softly unbuttoning few buttons of her maroon shirt and slipping it to reveal her perfect collarbone and shoulder as he gripped her hair and pulled her up to gaze his teeth along her collar."So what do you want tonight your Majesty?" he asked.

 _'to drink your blood'_

Regina raised him so she was practically sitting on his lap now. "Look into my eyes Mad Hatter" she said. "You would really give me what I _want_?" she asked holding his chin in her now rather strong grip and boring her cutting gaze into his eyes. Her eyeballs enlarged and then came back to their normal size.

Jefferson's eyes fluttered. He looked as if he was under some spell as if he was some Robot "Yes Regina" he said.

"Good lay down" she said.

He did lay down so she now knelt on the couch with his torso between her knees. His hands still roamed over her arms before pulling the soft material of her shirt down revealing her raven lace bra ,the shirt pooling around her waist.

Regina smirked. "Now you won't do a thing until I say so. ..." she said moving her palm to his heart. "Has it ever occurred to you how beautiful a heart is? It pumps blood through the body... _blood_ " she said and laughed which echoed in the colossal mansion.

She traced her fingers along his neck then "The main pulse somewhere here. I want to rip that throat out and suck every drop of blood in your body" she said the thought of it driving her nuts.

"Then suck it your Majesty" he said innocently.

"Oh but won't that truly turn me into a monster? What about my son...redemption hmmm?"she questioned stroking his hair and pouting as if she expected a _genuine_ answer.

"No its okay..." he said sitting up again burying his neck in her face.

Regina frowned inhaling the sweet smell.

"Oh I can't...can't stop" she said as she felt her fangs and gazed his neck with them sticking them into his soft skin .

What happened next was like a haze, a blissful dream until she heard the Savior's voice.

* * *

 _1 hour ago_

"Okay so she looked disoriented I think I should follow her" Emma said to David.

"Why ruin all this Emma?What can she possibly do" he said but paused when he realized what he had said.

"Yeah dad the question is what she _can't_ do, and thats why as Sheriff I am going to see what she is after" she said.

"Fine but Snow and I are coming too" he said.

Emma agreed as they followed Regina's car to the bar and then to her house.

"She is just having her time with Jefferson,No point" David said restarting the car.

"No wait!" Emma said as she swore she could see blood stains on the white marble floor.

"I have to check" she said getting out of the car.

"We are coming too" Snow said.

"Oh please mom. The sight of you could worsen what is happening inside" she said.

"Fine but we are here incase you need help" Snow said as Emma nodded frantically.

Emma pricked the lock as she tip toed through the corridors leading to Regina's she drew closer she could _her_ moaning and a squishy sound like the one you here while squashing tomatoes.

But before she could process more she stopped in her tracks on seeing the most horrid sight her eyes had ever come across. She was terrified to death as her heart beat increased.

She speed dialed her parents "Call Mother Superior" she whispered before she finally entered the office.

"What the hell Regina?!" was all she could manage to say as her eyes met the Mayor's deathly glare.

* * *

 _few minutes ago_

The Mayor bit her lip as the first drops of _human_ blood hit it. She dipped her head in Jefferson's neck for more and sucked desperately.

She licked of the blood spilling from the pricks of her fangs in his neck as if she did not want to waste a drop. A moan escaped her ruby lips as she gulped in the _sinful_ ruby fluid.

Her back arched as she sucked in more. The blood gave her life. All she could feel was the sweet red juice giving her life and nourishing her body the way it never had been. It felt like alcohol and she was already addicted to it and in that moment she didn't care.

She could feel her body becoming stronger as she was becoming a full fledged vampire.

She stroked his wound with her finger and licked the blood that had collected on it. She repeated the same with her other ones too causing all her fingers getting stained by blood.

"Regina..."Jefferson called. "Shut up"She said effectively holding his hands behind his back with her single blood stained one.

It was even difficult to say whether her lips were red because of her lipstick or the blood.

Jefferson ran his fingers on her bare torso leaving bloody lines on it. "Regina...I think you should stop" he said trembling.

"you know what I think...hmm? I think I _should not_ until I am satisfied" she said smirking before sucking the life out of him again.

Regina was sucking out every last bit of consciousness from his already limp body as their blood smeared bodies entangled further. Regina just refusing to give up _until..._

It was then when she could smell something familiar,the blood of product of true love.

 _"What the hell Regina?!_ " The Savior said as Regina glared at her, daring her to stop her from the activity she was indulged in.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

I am going to really slowly develop all relationships and friendships because I don't want them to seem rushed.


	3. Camouflage Ch3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.**_

 _ **Sorry for the really really late update. Also I saw the latest episode and VodooQueen is quite thrilling! I am not going to follow certain parts of canon but at the end it will be in line with the original story. I really like EvilCharming so I might just go there but yeah developing SwanQueen friendship and everything will take sometime till we get to the interesting part like the pairings.**_

* * *

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed the unconscious Jefferson away. She sighed deeply and wiped her hands on her pants . She stood up satisfied after her delicious meal.

"Sorry you had to walk on on this" she said.

"What?"Emma said spitefully. "You are behaving as if this...all this is SO normal" Emma said.

"Well in time it will be" Regina said huffing.

"What...?like your body stained with blood and you drinking blood?" Emma questioned raising her tone.

"Emma..." Snow said rushing into the office with David.

"Oh GOD!"Snow said on the verge of tears, burrying her face in David's shoulder on seeing Jefferson's lifeless body.

"Relax he isnt dead" Regina said.

"Worse than that look what you did!" Snow growled. "Save _it_ , being practical isn't your department" Regina said advancing towards Snow.

"BLUE NOW!" Emma said as the blue flairy attacked Regina from behind.

"You really thought that would work again you bimbos?" Regina said before deflecting the blue magic.

"You are lucky I am full Snow" Regina grinned advancing towards Snow again. As David tried to hold her off Regina flung him across the room.

"REGINA!" Emma warned before raising her hands and sending a strong beam of white magic in Regina's direction.

Before she could pull Snow's heart out she suddenly froze. She trembeled and turned around to face Emma,then there was a moment of silence.

"This won't hold me for long" The Queen said. She stumbeled back and tripped over her unbalanced shaky legs before her world turned black.

* * *

Dazzling

white

light

and the burning sensation it caused was all Regina remembered.

Even for a nightmare it felt too real and she woke up but her eyelids seemed to heavy to open. Hoever she could feel a damp cloth run on her fingers in a cleaning motion .By the feel of it she knew she was in a foreign bed but her own silk night suit.

Her eyes finally opened to be met by Snow's.

"Hey..."Snow said.

"You..you are taking care of me?"the Queen asked surprised.

"Ofcourse…we weren't going to let our daughter kill you and become dark"Snow smiled.

"Self righteous right?" Regina asked grabbing Snow's hand all of a sudden.

"Are you not scared of me?of the thought that I could snap your neck any moment" she said raising her head and growling.

"Mary Margret!" David said as he entered the cell and shoved Regina's hands off Snow.

"What..how?"Regina said surprised.

"You see without your magic and newly found powers you get a bit easy to handle" he said grinning

"Yeah let me recover and I will show you easy" she said.

Snow was just too hurt that Regina threw away all acts of kindness performed for her. She stood up and left the cell.

"David lock her up" she said before leaving the Sheriff's station.

David stood up and locked the was about to leave when he swore he heard that perfect laugh he had heard when their position was rather reversed back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Oh..these bars can't keep me locked once I am back" she said walking up to the bars.

"They are enchanted Regina" he said rolling his eyes.

"Ooh I guess you'll just have to wait to see my wonderful skills" she said wiggling her fingers.

"And anyways doesn't it get boring charming?Like frankly just all the time listening to whatever your wife and daughter say?" she said squinting her eyes and holding the bar.

" _What_?You are just trying to get under my skin" he chuckled which soon died.

Deep down he knew she was always right even as the Evil Queen.

"Oh am I now?"she asked tilting her head.

"We all know how you are just a puppet in your wife's hand,just a useless shepherd boy who doesn't even have a spine to gloat if his wife doesn't want it" she said specifically focusing on the word 'doesn't'.

That was was all that was needed to engage charming as he crossed the room to get to the bars and strangled Regina's throat.

"Shut up! _I_ should have killed you years ago when _I_ had the chance!" he said his grip firm on Regina's throat.

"Yes…yes charming I always knew darkness suited you" she said smirking.

"Would have done the same if I were you but you were as bound to your wife then as you are now.." she said gasping for air a bit.

"You know that putting me in bars isn't going to help, but worsen my cravings and yet you do what? Refuse to listen to your head because you have no spine" she said.

He released his grip but Regina didn't move back nor did she show any signs of weakness.

"What game are you playing Regina?" he asked calmly panting a bit himself.

"Oh I am not playing any game"Regina scoffed.

She leaned her head forward and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I am playing you" she said before finally backing off and sitting on the bunk.

Charming turned around and this time finally walked out of the Sheriff's station where he was greeted by Emma before he walked away,he couldn't get Regina's words out of his head.

Emma walked in and looked at Regina.

"What are you here for?" Regina asked tired especially after Emma's blow to her.

"Ok so last night..I did what was necessary to stop you from…" Emma started but was cut in between.

"From drinking blood…yeah pretty obvious" The Mayor said.

"And for abusing,raping,attempt of murder"Emma continued.

"Woah! Stop!"Regina chuckled.

"I thought you were trying to change" Emma said "But I guess you will just remain The Evil Queen as always" she said.

"I am trying to change but this!this vampirism…this"Regina struggled for words she was frustrated now. Why couldn't anyone just seem to understand her and what she was going through.  
It wasn't by choice that she drank from Jefferson but their constant reminder to her that she was The Evil Queen was only fueling everything.

"Yes I did what I thought right! I thought it was fine to compel him and drink from him if that's what you want to hear then! And I won't stop!" Regina snarled.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that Regina wasn't in control and nor was she herself while accusing matter was delicate as ever and accusing her wasn't helping.

"Sorry" Emma said quickly.

"I think you should get out of here. And instead learn how to control your cravings and aggression." Emma said.

"What?You will let me out?"Regina asked surprised blinking her eyes.

"What if I don't change" she asked.

"Oh for Henry you will" Emma said smiling as she patted her shoulder.

"Yeah….keeping you in dungeons and accusing you of your past isn't going to help! We have to show you we are willing to accept you and leave your past behind" he said unlocking the gate as Emma looked at him surprised.

"You sound a lot like mom" she said.

David pointed a finger in the air and stopped her "And also we will discuss the terms of your blood feeding" he said looking at Regina.

"Good" Regina smiled proud of herself as Emma and David escorted her out.

Regina was proud of manipulating David or maybe it wasn't her manipulation that caused this but either way she was out and turning Snow's own family against her was probably the best way possible for revenge.

 _She would have her vengeance and she would have her son._

* * *

 _Should I continue?_


End file.
